Bayon
Bayon was a tribe from Survivor: Cambodia. The tribe was the weaker of the two during the early stages of the game, although many alliances were formed and switched. Once the tribe expansion came, the castaways excelled and dominated. In another twist, the post-dissolve Bayon lost one challenge and got rid of an expendable player and came into the merge with power. Their tribe colour was pink. Members Original Tribe *Alexander, who was voted out early during Survivor: Philippines for not having as many bonds as the strategists on his tribe. *Angus, a physically gifted man from Survivor: Vanuatu who was voted out because he was too large a threat. *Derrick, apart of the switched Nagarote Alliance but was voted out at the start of the merge when he was made expendable during Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Erin, who was apart of the ill-fated Escameca Alliance during Survivor: Worlds Apart and was a target because of this. *Harry Amelia, who could've won the game during Survivor: Guatemala but was cut by Nick to have a guaranteed win. *Jefra, who constantly switched her allegiances from the Fans Alliance to the Bikal Women's Alliance during Survivor: Caramoan. *Kitty, whose cheery and energetic personality was under appreciated by her tribe, making her the first boot of Survivor: Samoa. *Louise, a huge threat during Survivor: Vanuatu once she used her two idols and campaigned to stay. *Parvati, who had a real shot of winning Survivor: Borneo until Clara thought she deserved revenge for voting out her ally. *Pierre, who was in a great position during Survivor: Borneo until the mutiny put an abrupt end to his game. *Tyler, a physical threat from Survivor: Worlds Apart who was voted out when in the minority at the switched Escameca tribe. Post-Expansion Members *Adam, the only new player to make the Final Tribal Council during Survivor: One World because he was apart of the two dominating pairs. *Jefra *Louise *Pierre *Tim, apart of the majority alliance during Survivor: Guatemala but was soon voted out once it split into smaller factions. *Tyler Post-Dissolve Members *Adam *Blake, the flirt from Survivor: Vanuatu whom the jury criticised for not having a genuine enough social game. *Ellody, who campaigned to vote out one of her alliance members during the early stages of Survivor: Samoa but ended up getting blindsided herself. *Kelley, one of two castaways to accept mutiny during Survivor: Borneo and ended up bettering her position in the game. *Louise *Parvati *Miles, a member of the strong Nagarote Alliance and finalist of Survivor: Worlds Apart but was deemed underwhelming strategically. *Tyler Tribe History The pink Bayon tribe was formed on Day 1. As soon as the eleven castaways got onto the beach, alliances began to form and targets were painted on some castaways. Alexander was on the outs early on for playing in his first season so much earlier than the rest of the tribe. Derrick, Pierre and Tyler made a Final Three deal. In order to gain numbers, the trio also brought along Angus. All women, besides Erin, also formed another alliance. Erin was then on the outs along with Alexander. When Bayon lost the first immunity challenge, Erin voted for Angus, Alexander voted for Jefra, the four boys voted for Erin but the women had the majority and sent home Alexander. After an immunity win, the tribe then lost the next two challenges. The original alliances formed then switched around, with one being Angus, Harry Amelia and Pierre, the second with Louise, Jefra and Kitty whereas the third alliance included Derrick, Tyler, Parvati and Erin. At their second loss, the votes were between Angus, Louise and Tyler due to their threatening style of gameplay. In the end, the majority of four dictate who they wanted out and resulted in Angus going home. The majority of four also included Louise, and now gained power over Bayon. On Day 10, the tribe lost again. Kitty was on the outs, voting for Louise. The trio of Pierre, Jefra and Harry Amelia voted for Kitty. However, the majority of five chose who to get rid of and that was Harry Amelia. On Day 11, the remaining eighteen castaways were split into three tribes, a new twist in the game. Jefra, Louise, Pierre and Tyler remained on Bayon and were joined by original Ta Keo members, Adam and Tim. Of the two challenges the tribe had together, Bayon won both of them. Adam and Tim united and planned on voting with each other. Jefra, Pierre, Tyler and Louise were in the majority and wanted to take each other to the end with their Final Four deal. At this point, the Ta Keo tribe was dissolved and the remaining castaways split into Bayon and Angkor. The new Bayon tribe included original member Parvati, post-dissolve members Louise and Tyler as well as original Ta Keo members Blake, Miles, Ellody and Kelley. Adam and Blake had a good relationship going from their original time on Ta Keo, as was the same case for Louise and Tyler. Ellody and Miles had an alliance with the women of their tribe before the switch and brought along Parvati and Kelley to gain a majority. At their loss on Day 19, the women voted out Blake to ensure the women would have more number going into the merge, which occurred the following day. Trivia *Bayon is the first pink starting tribe in Survivor history. It would be followed by Trelew of Survivor: Argentina. **Ellody is the only castaway to be apart of both of these tribes, although on either occasion was she on during its original incarnation. *Louise and Tyler are the only castaways to stay on Bayon throughout the entire pre-merge of the game. *Bayon is the only tribe to survive the entire pre-merge of Cambodia. Angkor was an expanded tribe on Day 11 and Ta Keo was dissolved on Day 15. Category:Tribe Category:Cambodia Tribes